


Oh baby

by Nana_hyuck27



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, I am bored and i thought of this at 12 am, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Soft Aftercare, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), U basically dom mark lol, mark calls u mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Oh baby

"Strip" is the first thing you say to your boyfriend as you walk in the house of your shared apartment. You just got done from work,which was pretty stressful and you really miss your boyfriend "b-but" he goes on to say but you cut him off "are you fucking deaf?strip Mark" you tell him "yes y/n" he says and starts taking off his shirt "that's not my name Markie" you tell him "s-sorry mommy" he replies "much better" you say and kiss his cheek "go wait in our bedroom on all fours love" you command. Mark scrambles to the bedroom,you love how submissive your boyfriend is. You could tell by the forth date that Mark was not really a dominant guy, and you were kinda curious so you guys talked it out and found out that no matter the person Mark will bottom for anyone male or female as he is a bisexual man. You obviously found that interesting because you are technically the dominant one in the relationship as Mark has a more shyer and polite personality which you love about him. You quickly strap on your strap on, with some sexy lingerie and head to your shared bedroom. "So pretty for me baby boy spread out like this for mommy" you walk over and kiss the back of his neck earning a quite whimper in response. "flip over on your back sweetie" you tell him gently, he flips over on his back and give him a kiss in return "p-please mommy" Mark begs "Please what baby" you tell him "Please need your dick mommy" he whimpers out. You start stroking his cock and give him a few hickies "do you think you deserve my dick baby?" you ask "I've been good mommy p-please baby needs cock" Mark whimpers out. You start lubing up your fake dick and start inserting it in his hole Mark starts letting out the prettiest moans as you whisper little praises his his ear. Once he's comfortable he tells you to move and you start thrusting. You pick up your speed and let out little whines "you love having cock in you baby, your such a cock slut are you mommy's cock slut isnt that right baby boy" you let out "mmm yes i am mommy, love your big cock up my ass please mommy i'm so close" Mark manages to let out. You think he looks beautiful like this hair all messy, his red blushy face and those moans you just love him so much. "Cum for me baby boy you've been so good" "fuck mommy" He moans as his cum spurts everywhere. He lets out breathy pants, you pull your cock out of his ass and go get some wipes to clean him up and in the process take Your cock off. "you were so good baby boy, always so good for mommy lets go take a bath shall we" you both head to the bathroom. You start filling up the bath with warm water and head in first, Mark leaning against your stomach wrapping your arms around him. You kiss his fore head "Thank you mommy for taking care of me" Mark quietly lets out "any time baby boy mommy loves you very much now let me wash your hair" He turns around and you start shampooing his hair, Mark being the child that he is picks up the bubbles and blows it in your face letting out the cutest giggles "Hey, that's not funny" you giggle out "it kind of is" he giggles back. You both finish the bath and head to the bedroom, you dress mark in a t shirt and boxers and you throw on one of his over sized hoodie. You both cuddle up on the king sized bed and end the night with giggles and kisses. "Love you Markie good night" you kiss his cheek "I love you mommy".

~The end~


End file.
